


Layers

by sisaat



Category: Leverage
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Unnecessary Huddling For Warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9948686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisaat/pseuds/sisaat
Summary: Eliot Spencer was a man of many layers, but that didn't mean he had to take it so literally."You cold, man?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fluff without any kind of point. Hope you enjoy.

Eliot Spencer was a man of many layers, but that didn't mean he had to take it so literally.

"You cold, man?" Hardison asked when Eliot pulled his coat on top of the hoodie he was wearing over a flannel shirt (and whatever else he had underneath) before leaving Nate's apartment. Eliot gave him a look like he was asking a particularly nonsensical question.

"No."

They got into Lucille to pick up Parker after her first day of her fake job and continue with the next part of the con. Which Nate hadn't shared with them yet. Hardison found himself sitting in the back with Eliot, who curled up loosely in a corner with his arms crossed. He looked even less likely than usual to start a conversation and Hardison wasn't sure if this was one of these 'I don't want to interact with people' time or a 'I need a distraction and maybe a hug' time. So Hardison decided to take a page out of Parker's book and poke him to see how he reacted. Just less literally.

"You _look_  cold." He didn't, not really, but Eliot looked his way with an angry flip of hair and an indignant noise.

"Dammit Hardison I'm not cold. You see me shivering or something?"

That sounded more 'I want to pick a fight' than 'leave me alone right now', so Hardison moved on to step two.

"Really? Because we could share body heat. Come here."

"What? No! I'm not gonna—you stay over there!"

Eliot sputtered and made some ineffectual attempts to push him off when Hardison threw his arms around him. He would be more convincing if he just sat there and cursed. Was he supposed to believe that Eliot Spencer had tried and _failed_  to fend him off? Please.

Not that Eliot's attempts at obstruction were all for show. The hand he had raised protectively in front of him might not be putting much strength in trying to push his arm away, but it was much more serious about keeping it from pressing against his chest. Hardison could work with that. He wrapped one arm around Eliot's shoulders, the other curled loosely in front of him and resting on his elbow, and snuggled against his side.

"Here, isn't this better? Feeling warmer?"

"I hate you so much," Eliot growled. 

Hardison nuzzled his neck in answer and didn't let go. He waited. Eliot slowly lowered the hand that had been guarding his chest until it rested on Hardison's arm. He relaxed into the hug one muscle at a time. The growl kept going, but it turned into a lower sound that made his chest vibrate. Parker called it purring ever since her friend Peggy told her that a cat's purrs speed up bone healing and released endorphins. She thought that was why Eliot got extra growly when hurt. Hardison couldn't blame her, but he suggested that they never mentioned this around Eliot. Ever.

He hadn't pushed Hardison away yet by the time they stopped to pick up Parker. She climbed in before the van was fully stopped, already tugging at her stiff clothes. She had kicked off her shoes and unbuttoned her vest before she even noticed them.

"You're having a cuddle party?"

"No, it's just, it's so cold in here," Hardison answered with a 'please go along with it' look. Then he thought better of it and gave her an exaggerated wink.

"Oh, right. It's freezing. Wait, we got just the thing for that." 

"No it's not! We don't need anything for that," Eliot protested.

Parker went digging through one of the boxes of supplies they kept in Lucille and pulled out a thick wool blanket. She threw it at them.

"Here. Now, I'm gonna change into something... warmer. Because it's cold." She winked back at him.

"Thanks, mama, that's exactly what we needed." He started to spread it over them when Eliot realized that he should be fighting this.

"We don't need a damn blanket! Stop— _dammit Hardison_."

And if Eliot's flailing did less to push away either Hardison or the blanket and more to settle him more comfortably into the cocoon of limbs and wool, well, Hardison wasn't going to mention it.


End file.
